Valley Of Secrets
by Clove
Summary: 2 friends pull a prank, and get pulled into a movie, a chain of movies actually...plz be nice..this is my 1st fan-fic...)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the L.O.T.R. characters, or their original dialouge. Or any of the songs.   
  
  
  
~ARAGORN is lying with his eyes closed and ear pressed to the ground, listening for the sound of footsteps  
  
"Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" The hunter explained, getting up and starting to run. Legolas soon followed.  
  
"Come on Gimli!" He encouraged the drwaf  
  
"Three days and nights pursuit.. no food... no rest... and no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell."  
  
The three hunters continued to run, and now, the story goes back to the movie theatre. There sat 4 fan girls, who had a prank in mind. As they watched the movie, Aragorn bent down, picking up Pippin's elven brooch  
  
"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." He muttered  
  
"They may yet be alive." Legolas replied  
  
"Less than a day ahead of us, come!"Aragorn spoke again.  
  
"Come Gimli! We are gaining on them." The elf continued to encourage his friend.   
  
"I'm wasted on cross-country. We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous we are over short distances."  
  
With that, Beth, Kammie, Ivy, and Olla stood up in their seats.  
  
"I must go! Middle earth needs me!!" They shouted, then ran towards the movie screen, however, what they expected did not follow. A sudden blast of light brightly illuminated the theatre, and the four girls flew through the screen. They landed rolling, on the plain of Rohan. Olla looked up.  
  
"Guys, I don't think we're in Canada anymore."  
  
"Ya think?!" Kammie replied.  
  
"Oh my GOD!" Ivy screeched. "We're in Middle Earth!!" Legolas heard all of this, and turned to look at the newcomers, he turned to Aragorn.  
  
"Who are they? Where do they come from?"  
  
"They are of the human race, but their dress is strange. They seem to be young women, but they wear pants."  
  
"Well let us go greet them. If they seem so strange to this land, it is probably foriegn to them!" Gimli grunted. The three hunters decided that it was a good idea.  
  
"Ladies!" Aragorn shouted. "Can I have your names? And may I ask you what brings you to Rohan?" Kammie was the first to step forward.  
  
"I'm Kammie, this is Olla, Beth, and Ivy." She pointed to her friends. "Our business here is well..." Pausing, she looked at her friends for support on what to say.  
  
"Spies?" Legolas suggested. "Spies of Saruman."  
  
"No!" Beth jumped up, taking a stand. "We come for the same reason you do. To make sure that Middle Earth stays safe. Actually, we're heading to Edoras at the moment." Ivy looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Well my-ladies, we are also on our way to Edoras, you shall join us if you like."  
  
"That would be lovely." They replied in unicin.  
  
The day soon ended. Aragorn had told the girls that he would equip them with daggers, Beth and Ivy would get swords, Kammie and Olla would get archery sets, this was to happen as soon as they reached Edoras. They then settled down for the night. What Kammie didn't know, was that she already had something more than just blonde hair in common with Legolas.  
  
Once everyone else was asleep, Kammie grabbed the dagger than Aragorn had given her, and snuck off down the nearest hill. She sat there for a few minutes, thinking about what had happened that day. She had gone to a movie about her friends, just to see the Lord Of The Rings The Two Towers, and had somehow ended up inside the movie, however, it wasn't a movie that anyone was watching anymore. She thought about the event that had happened earlier that week, her step-mother, and only parent, had killed herself, earlier that month, Kammie had gotten raped. With that, she pulled up the sleeve of her shirt, placed the knife on her wrist, and with that, pulled it down her arm. The cut wasnt that deep, which was slightly thankful, seemings that there was nothing to cover it up.  
  
Her ear pricked up, she had heard the sound of a twig breaking near her. She quickly pulled her sleeve down, and stuffed the dagger up it, holding the bottom of it's handle with her hand.  
  
"Lady Kammie." Legolas's voice came from behind her. "What are you doing out here so late?"  
  
"Legolas, please call me Kammie." She paused. "I'm our here because I couldn't sleep. What about you? I thought Gimli had first watch."  
  
"He does. I...I..." He thought for a moment. 'I have to tell her, it's the first step towards recovery.' Legolas himself, was just starting to recover from his own suicidal attempts, however, he contemplated doing it again. This very night was one of those times.  
  
"Legolas?" Kammie broke into his thoughts. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm okay." The elven prince sat down beside the human girl. "I was just lost in my thoughts. The...the reason that I was out her was well...I was going to cut myself." Kammie's jaw dropped, she was completely shocked, Legolas, hurting himself? It seemed crazy.  
  
"Oh my God. Legolas, you shouldn't do that kind of stuff, it's..." She then realized what she was saying, and right after she had done it. "What am I saying!?!" Legolas looked at her.  
  
"Are you saying that it's a good thing to hurt yourself?"  
  
"No. I mean yes, I mean...hang on!" Kammie replied in confusion, taking a deep breath, she thought. "Okay, well, in my opinion, hurting yourself is kinda alright if you're just relieving pain, but killing yourself isn't a good thing." She tried to explain it without revealing what she had just done.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Legolas looked up at her.  
  
"Well...umm..." Kammie sighe, "I say that because I see no problem in hurting yourself temporarily, but it shouldn't go too far."  
  
"Now I understand you." The elf replied. The pair sat in silence, staring out into the darkness of the Rohan plains. A large amount of time had passed, when Aragorn, who was now on watch, came out.  
  
"What are you two doing out her at this time?" He asked. Legolas looked up, gesturning toward the now sleeping girl, he replied.  
  
"Kammie couldn't sleep, neither could I. We were both out her, and started to talk. Soon after, she fell aslep." He whispered.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that you were only talking." Aragorn knew that Legolas had previously hurt himself, and he wanted to make sure that he was alright.  
  
"Right." Aragorn stepped down the hillside to the level that Legolas was at.  
  
"I'm glad you're doing better, my friend."  
  
"I m too Estel, I am too." Legolas used Aragorn's elvish name in response. Aragorn bent over,  
  
"We should get back to camp." He picked up the teenage girl and the three headed back to the others. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the L.O.T.R. characters, or their original dialouge. Or any of the songs.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
Time has passed since they girls came into Middle Earth, they had met with the Riders of Rohan, and Gandalf. They were now in Edoras. Aragorn and Gandalf were speaking to Theoden, the girls sat in a corner, speaking to each other.  
  
"Guys, we need to do something." Ivy stressed.  
  
"Like what?" Olla asked, "What can we do that will help them?"  
  
"We can fight." Beth started, "I know they won't let us, but we can sneak out."  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Ivy asked.  
  
"Well, we know that there is that one Uruk-Hai that has the torch, which blows up the wall of Helms Deep. So, here's what we do: we go down into the caves, so that everyone thinkw were down there. We'll stay there until the night that he comes, we'll sneak up to the river, and wait for the Uruk-Hai. When he comes, we'll kill him." Kammie explained her plan, she got some stange looks as a response, but her friends all nodded, agreeing with her.  
  
"It sounds good." Ivy replIed, "As long as Aragorn gets the weapons in time and..." Olla cut her off,Eowyn was coming up to them  
  
"Ladies, we have some rooms for you to stay in for the night." She spoke softly, but had a firm tone. The girls got up from the table and followed her down the hallway. "Two of you can stay in here." She opened a door, Ivy and Beth jumped at the chance. Eowyn then lead Kammie and Olla into a room across the hallway. "Here is where you can stay."  
  
"Thank-you." The two replied, and then retired to the room.  
  
"This is so weird." Olla started.  
  
"Being in Middle Earth?" Kammie replied, "Yeah, it's really, really weird. I mean, one second we were in the movie theatre, playing a prank, and the next, we were in Rohan."  
  
"Yeah. I've got one thought though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How are we supposed to get back?"  
  
"That, is a very good question. We jumped in through the movie screen, and there's no portal or anything to get out of here."  
  
"Who knows. Maybe we're meant to stay here." Kammie sighed. She wanted to stay, but at the same time, she wanted to leave. Olla, Ivy, and Beth all felt the same. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, eveybody was awoken by Hama calling that the townspeople were to leave Edoras and seek refugee in Helms Deep. Aragorn came and woek the girls, waited for them to get dressed, and took them out to the stables.  
  
"These are for you. He handed Kammie and Olla an archery set each, Beth and Ivy both got swords (and shealths). "Keep them by your sides at all times. The road to Helms Deep is very vaunerable to attacks. Keep a sharp eye." He then called four horses for them. "These are for you as well."  
  
"Thank-you." The girls replied.  
  
"These gifts do not come from me, but I shall thank Theoden for you. Now, would like you to ride ahead. Go now, before it is too late." Aragorn dissappeared beyond their site.  
  
"Well, we should go." Olla said. The four of them mounted, and rode off into the plains. After hours of riding, they dismounted, offering the horses to the elderly and children. They walked in silence for a little bit, when Ivy leaned over to the others.  
  
"We should sing. It woudl raise everybody's spirits, and pass some time."  
  
"That's a good idea." Beth replied. "How about I'm Gonna Be?"  
  
"Sounds good." The other two agreed with that, the group burst into song.  
  
"When I wake up yeah I know I'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you  
  
When I go out yeah I know I'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you  
  
If I get drunk yes I know I'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you  
  
And if I haver yeah I know I'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you  
  
But I would walk 500 miles  
  
And I would walk 500 more  
  
Just to be the man who walked 1,000 miles  
  
To fall down at your door  
  
When I'm working yes I know I'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you  
  
And when the money comes in for the work I'll do  
  
I'll pass almost every penny on to you  
  
When I come home yeah I know I'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you  
  
And if I grow old well I know I'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you  
  
When I'm lonely yes I know I'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man whose lonely without you  
  
When I'm dreaming yes I know I'm gonna dream  
  
Dream about the time when I'm with you."  
  
They got some weird looks, but they didn't care. Soon after that, the travellers stopped for the night. 


	4. Chapter 4

Late into the night, Aragorn approached Ivy.  
  
"Lady Ivy, may I speak with you for a while?"  
  
"Sure." The girl stood up and followed Aragorn out her the tent. They walked in silence for a couple of minutes, and Ivy's curiosity took over. "Lord Aragorn, what did you want to speak with me about?"  
  
"I would like to ask you about Kammie."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I was wondering, do you know if anything in particular is wrong with her?"  
  
"Well, a couple of weeks ago, her step-mother killed herself. Aside from that, I know nothing.  
  
"Her step-mother killed herelf? What happened to her mother?"  
  
"She left her. One night, she just left. Kammie's father has been gone for a long time." Ivy explained. The pair rounded the bend, heading back into camp. "That's all you wanted to know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
** At the same time that Aragorn went to speak with Ivy, Eowyn went to see Kammie. When she heard the Lady arrive, she looked up.  
  
"Lady Eowyn, may I help you?"  
  
"I just came to talk." She replied.  
  
"Alright, come in. You're welcome to sit down." Eowyn followed the girls directions.  
  
"You see close with Legolas. When did the two of you meet?"  
  
"Not even a week ago. It's hard to explain how it happened."  
  
"Even then, you seem to have such a tight relationship with him." Eowyn seemed to be trying to pry in on something.  
  
"Well, I guess. We talk a lot, and about serious things. The very first night that I was here, we spoke. Why do you ask?"  
  
"He watches out for you. Even if you don't notice, he does. It's like he's making sure that you don't get hurt. If you were an elf, it would seem as you were sister and brother. Kammie thought for a minute Why would Legolas be so concerned for her? Of course! He knew! He must have figured it out the first night. Well of course he had! She had fallen asleep on the hillside with her dagger, and had woken up back at camp, without her dagger. Obviously, it had fallen out of her sleeve. Since Aragorn hadn't been acting the same, Legolas probably found it and took it.  
  
"I see," Kammie replied, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some duties to tend to." She quickly walked out of the tent, and over to where Legolas was staying.  
  
"Hello Kammie." He greeted her with an unexpectedhug.  
  
"Hi. I can't find my dagger, do you happen to know what happened to it? I seem to have misplaced it." Legolas looked around, then pulled it out of his bag.  
  
"I foud it on the ground and picked it up a while ago." He handed it back to her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem." Kammie turned to leave, but decided against it.  
  
"You know, don't you?"  
  
"What?" Legolas had a confused expression  
  
"You know about what I did on my first night here, don't you?" Just in case he didn't know, she didn't want to give anything away. "That, is when you found my dagger. Wasn't it?"  
  
"Well...yes."  
  
"So you do know?"  
  
"Yes." Legolas said solemnly, "I do know." Kammie sat down on the ground, and pulled her knees into her chest.  
  
""That's what I thought." She said.  
  
"Kammie," Legolas crouched down before her, "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'll be fine." She muttered.  
  
"You don't seem fine. What's wrong?"  
  
"It's a long story." Legolas shifted around, sitting crosslegged, he looked at the girl. Who was suffering inside, but didn't show it on the out.  
  
"Are you ready to tell it?" Kammie looked away, sheilding her eyes from the elf's. "Kammie?" He raised her face with his fingers.  
  
"Maybe later." She whispered, then quickly left the tent. Legolas looked pat the tent flap, swaying gently in the breeze. With his elven eyes, he saw tears rolling down her face.  
  
"The poor girl." He muutered, so that only he could hear.   
  
That was the end of the night for everyone. KAmmie dried off her tears, and Legolas was left alone to think for an hour before he slept. 


	5. Chapter 5

The group from Edoras set off on their journey to Helm's Deep early the next morning. Aragorn and Gimli rode ahead, with Theoden, on foot, was Eowyn. Legolas was on watch, running ahead. Ivy, Olla, Beth and Kammie rode on horses, bringing up the read. Out of nowhere, Olla leaned over to Beth.  
  
"I think we have a problem." She mumbled.  
  
"What?" Beth repled.  
  
"The warg attack."  
  
"So? We know what happens. We shouldn't interfere with anything, but we'll fight."  
  
"Alright." Olla nodded, the two continued to chat, when Ivy and Kammie dismounted to speak more privately.  
  
"Did someone come talk to you last night?" Ivy asked.  
  
"Yeah. What about you?"  
  
"Yeah. Aragorn came into my tent and asked if I wanted to go for a walk. After that, he asked me about you."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"He asked if I knew if anything was wrong with you, so I told him about you step-mom."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"So," Ivy started, "Who was your vistior?"  
  
"Eowyn. She asked me about the relationship between Legolas and I. I told her the truth, that we're just friends." A sudden call came from over the hill.  
  
"We're under attack!" Theoden then gave commands.   
  
Olla, Ivy, Beth, and Kammie quickly mounted their horses, and rode off toward the wargs. The battle went smoothly, ecept fot the fact that Aragorn had fallen off the cliff.  
  
"Get the wounded on horses! Leave the dead." Commanded Theoden. Legolas glared at the King, but re-mounted his horse anyway.  
  
The group roed on in silence, and soon reached Helms Deep. While in the stables, Eowyn approached the girls.  
  
"I have but one question for you ladies."  
  
"Yes?" They asked.  
  
"Do you all have bracers?"  
  
"Yes." Olla answerd quickly.  
  
"Alright. I just wanted to check." Eowyn then walked off.  
  
The rest of the day went as normal, so did the nght. The women and children, including Olla, Kammie, Beth, and Ivy, were lead down into the caves. During this time, Legolas pulled Kammie back.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid, and please, stay in here."  
  
"I'll try." Legolas gave her a trying look.  
  
"Please." He quickly turned and walked away. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
The girls set up to fight, tying their hair back, making sure that they had all thier gear. With that, they waited.  
  
"How long after the Uruk-hai get here, does the one with the torch come?" Kammie asked.  
  
"Three days." Ivy replied.  
  
"Okay." She replied.  
  
Two long, boring days passed, and on the secnd night, the four girls snuck out to the river and waited.  
  
"When is he coming." Olla asked.  
  
"Soon." Ivy replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" It was Beth's turn to talk.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you positive?" Kammie put in.  
  
"Only fools are positive."  
  
"Are you sure" Kammie asked.  
  
"Positive. Wait...something's wrong with that! Dammit Kammie!"  
  
"Haha, tricked you."  
  
"Kammie!"Olla screamed, "He's coming!!" Without even having to think, Kammie whipped three arows our of her quiver, strung them, and fired. The arrows hit, so did some from the above, howver, it didn't work. The Uruk-hai rolled, still holding the torch, and landed right infront of the grate.  
  
"Uh-oh." The girls said.  
  
"We should move." Ivy stated. The four ran, and hid behind a corner as the main wall of Helms Deep was blown into pieces.  
  
"Well...this is going to be fun." Kammie smiled, then swirvered around the corner, into the army of orcs. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"What are you waiting for?!" She called back, "Get going." For the next days, they fought, staying out of the eye of the three hunters. For never fighting before, (with the exception of the warg attack), they were doing pretty good.  
  
Arrows were gracefully shot, one, two, three at a time. Daggers and swords were used forcefully to kill, and in defence. After a while, an order came.  
  
"Call back! Call back!!" The distant shoud yelled.  
  
"What should we do?" Beth asked while killing and orc.  
  
"Keep going." Olla replied sternly while shooting three Uruk-hai that had just entered.  
  
"What?!" With Olla's response, Kammie was surprised, and had gotten distracted. Because of this, one of the orcs, took a chance.  
  
"Kammie!" Ivy called, "Look out!" However, Ivy's warning was not soon enough, the orc's sheild collided with Kammie's neck, slitting it slightly as it trapped her against the door. The Uruk-hai came closer, growling in a very evil way. She was trapped.   
  
"Olla!" Beth screamed. Ola turned quickly and shot three arrows into the Uruk-hai that was advancing on Kammie. Ivy then ran over and pulled the sheild out of the door, releasing her friend, who fell to her knees. After a small breather, she got up, and starting fighting again. The four fought off and killed more Uruk-hai for every minute until they Gandalf arrive with the Rohirrium. The four girls then ran into the hall, beign so exhausted, (not to mention wounded), they all collapsed. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Withing and hour, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Theoden had found them. The four warriors carried them into separate rooms, and started tending to their wounds. Eowyn, was the one in chrage of Kammie, which wasn't the best thing in the world. While Eowyn took of Kammie's bracers, she checked her arms for wounds, and only found one. That one, was the one that she had done to herself on the first night.  
  
'Wait a minute,' Eowyn thought, 'She had bracers on, how could this happen?' She felt the cut, by the feel of it, she could tell that it wasn't new enough to be from either battle. 'Legolas must know.' Eowyn quickly cleaned off the other wounds, and went to go find the elven prince. She approached the main hall, and found her uncle, Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli discussing what to do next.  
  
"Legolas!" She hissed, "Legolas." His elven ears pricked up, looking towards her. She waved him over.  
  
"Excuse me." He said respectfully, and walked over to her. "What is it?" He whispered.  
  
"Come with me." She grabbed hs arm and led him into Kammie's room. "There's a cut on her arm, and it's not from the battle. It was covered...by her bracers."  
  
"How old is it?" Legolas was immdiately concerned.   
  
"A couple of weeks."  
  
"Good." He crouched down by the bed, pushed up her sleeve, and examined the cut. "It's alright. There's no problem with this." The sight of the cut brought back a sudden bad memory, he pushed the sleeve down and quickly stood up.  
  
"Legolas, you know how that got there, and not I do too. Something needs to be done about it." Eowyn pleaded.  
  
"No. Nothing needs to be done. It's fine."  
  
"How can you say that?! Kammie slit her wrist!" Eowyn yelled.  
  
"Because I did too!" Legolas screamed back. Realizing what he had said, he quickly left the room. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Later that day, was when Kammie and Beth awoke. Beth was a shy girl, so she stayed quietly in her own room. Kammie, being the insane girl that she was, checked a few rooms before finding Beth awake.  
  
"Finally," Kammie sighed as she entered Beth's room, "I've been looking all over here for some life."  
  
"I see." Beth nodded, "That was really insane."  
  
"The battle?"  
  
"Yeah. None of us had fought before, and we got through it with barely any injuries. It's amazing that we aren't dead."  
  
"Well, if it wasn't for you guys, I would be!"  
  
"True."  
  
The girls continued to talk for a while, when a soft knock came on the door.  
  
"Come in." Beth replied, Aragorn then entered the room.  
  
"Ladies, I'm glad to see that you're up."  
  
"Thank-you." The girls nodded.  
  
"Kammie," Aragorn nodded, "Legolas wishes to see you."  
  
"Alright." Kammie stood up, "I'll see you later." She said to Beth. Then she followed Aragorn out of the room, down the hall, to in front of another door. He knocked.  
  
"Legolas," He quietly said, "Are you there? Legolas?" There was no response.  
  
"Here, let me go in." Aragorn backed away from the door, Kammie opened it a crack, and slipped in.  
  
"Legolas?" She whispered, looking over at the silent elf sitting on the bed. "You wanted to see me?" He looked up.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is everything alright?" She sat down on the bed beside him.  
  
"Kind of. But that's okay. I was just wondering how you're doing."  
  
"I'm good."  
  
"Eowyn suspects something, you know?"  
  
"How can she suspect? She's just met me."  
  
"She was in charge of tending to your wounds. When she was doing so, she found a scar on your arm, under your bracers. Kam, she knows."  
  
"Oh." Kammie replied breathlessly. "Is that a good thing?"  
  
"Not exactly." Legolas sighed, "Eoywn came to me first, and the two of us got in an argument over it. I do not know if she went to someone else, but if she did, it may end up horrible. Hopefully, she'll keep it quiet."  
  
"Yeah." Kammie shifted around, to sitting cross-legged, so she could see him better. "Can we keep this between the two of us only? Please?" She begged.  
  
"Of course." Legolas rolled up his own sleeves, "How could we not?" He extended her arms for her to see.  
  
"Oh my God." She whispered.  
  
"I hope you stop before I did." Kammie nodded.  
  
"I'll try my hardest." ... 


	10. Chapter 10

"Thank-you." Legolas leaned over and hugged her. "Kammie, you need to stop now. If you go too far, you'll get addicted, and you won't be able to stop. The pain will feel so good that you can't do anything but hurt yourself. Cutting will take over your life, it will be your master, when you're trying to sleep, it will whisper to you in the darkness, and you can't resist it." Kammie hugged Legolas tighter, and closed her eyes tight, trying to block out the thoughts he was saying.  
  
"Legolas...stop." She whimpered. Tears leaked out of her eyes, plunking onto his back. He felt them, and rubbed her back. She pulled away, tears pouring down her face.  
  
"I'm sorry... I got carried away."   
  
"It's okay." Legolas reached over and wiped away her tears, even though they were still coming.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said, once again. Out of nowhere, a sharp, hard knock came on the door.  
  
"Legolas!" Theoden shouted.  
  
"Crap." Kammie muttered to herself.  
  
"Legolas! Open the door! You cannot disobey the king!" Kammie quickly wiped her eyes, looking around.  
  
"What do we do?" She hissed.  
  
"I don't know!" Legolas hissed back.  
  
"Legolas! Un-bolt this door NOW!!!!" Theoden roared. Quickly, Legolas ran over to the door and unbolted it.  
  
"Thank-you." Theoden was partially satisfied. He looked around the room. "Lady Kammie, a word of advice to you, stay out of battles, and away from beings who aren't your kind. Back to your room. Go!" He pointed down the hallway. Kammie left with no farewell to either of them  
  
"Do you want anything King Theoden?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I would like you to stay away from that girl. You're influencing her, and in a bad way."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"My niece told me about her slit wrist, she said that it looked fairly new. Legolas, you're not a good influence when you're influencing suicide." The king spun on his heel and left the room. Legolas silently plunked down on his bed, he was mad for what the kind had said. How did he influence Kammie to cut herself? Before she had done it, they had only spoken around two words! How could Theoden accuse him of this?   
  
It was then that the bitter taste of remorse hit him. Maybe he had influenced her. On the first night, he had told her about his past attempts, if only he knew. Legolas lashed out, punching his pillow, then he collapsed into it, crying.  
  
Kammie was back in her own room. Thinking about all the things Legolas had told her, and with that, decided never to hurt herself again. There was one thing that she was mad about though, Theoden had come in just as she was going to tell the elf why she had hurt herself in the first place. Thinking of this, she fell down on her bed and cried herself to sleep. It didn't matter to her that it was only mid day. 


	11. Chapter 11

When Kammie awoke, it was dark. She had slept into the night, but was no longer tired. She slipped out of her room, and crept outside. Looking around, she saw all the uruk-hai slaughtered, along with men. It was not a pretty sight. Kammie walked up to the main wall, running her hand along it as she walked along beside it. The fields of Rohan spread out was far as the eye could see. Out of nowhere, a hand closed around her shoulder, just as she was about to scream, another closed around her mouth.  
  
"Sshh. Kammie, it's alright." Legolas' voice whispered in her ear.  
  
"Legolas," she turned around, "You scared me half to death."  
  
"Sorry."   
  
"It's alright. What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Looking for you. I went into your room to talk, and you were gone. I got worried."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I was asleep really early, and woke up. I couldn't sleep, so I came out here." She gestured to the plains. Legolas came up beside her, resting his hands on the ledge.  
  
"It's a tragic sight, all of this." Legolas stated.  
  
"Yeah. Everyone's dying. It's just not fair."  
  
"It isn't"  
  
"It has to be scary to be going into all of those battles like you do. There's so much of a risk of death, barely any chance of living."  
  
"It is." The two stood in silence for a while, just staring out into the fields. Kammie turned around, to head back to her room.  
  
"Getting tired?" Legolas asked.   
  
"Kind of." They started to walk back to the rooms.  
  
"Could you stay to talk for a bit?"  
  
"Yeah. Just for a bit." Kammie replied, following Legolas into his room, they both sat down on the bed.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry about earlier, Theoden blamed me for you hurting yourself."  
  
"What!" Kammie was shocked. "You didn't cause anything! It's not your fault that my step-mother killed herself! It's not your fault that I got raped! So it's not your fault hat I hurt myself."  
  
"You got raped?"   
  
"Yes." She replied solemnly. "After my step-mom killed herself, her boyfriend just attacked me."'  
  
"That isn't a good thing." Legolas said breathlessly. Kammie shook her head in response.  
  
"No. It isn't" The tears that had built up in her eyes were starting to leak out now.   
  
"Does anyone else know about the rape?"  
  
"No. A couple of people know about my step-mom's suicide, but that's it."  
  
"I understand It takes a lot of courage to tell someone your serious problems. To tell you the truth, only you and Aragorn know about my suicide. Well, now Theoden knows, but I wasn't the one who told him."  
  
"Yeah. You're the only one that knows about me." Legolas leaned over and hugged the girl. For once, then both had a shoulder to cry on. However, Kammie didn't know that the elf was crying, she only knew of herself.  
  
"Kammie," he said raspily, "I'm quite sorry about all the things I said earlier."  
  
"I's okay." She pulled away, and saw the elf crying. "Oh my..."  
  
"It's alright." He quickly wiped away his tears, then reached over to Kammie "Are you going to be okay?" Placing his hand gently on her face, he wiped away her tears. "Kam, it's okay. You don't need to cry. It's going to be alright."  
  
"Legolas, I'm sorry for placing this burden on you. I shouldn't have." She whispered.  
  
"It's okay. It helps to get things out, and to talk." Kammie yawned slightly.  
  
"I think I'm going to go back to bed now. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Okay." Legolas stood up with her, walking her to the door of her room.  
  
"Thank-you for letting me talk to you." Kammie whispered, gave a hug to the elf, and walked into her room 


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, Theoden, Eomer, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, Gandalf, Olla, Kammie, Ivy and Beth left for Isengard. However, the girls wouldn't make it. The group stopped for a quick break near an old run down castle. The girls decided to venture off inside of it, and found magnificent paintings.  
  
"This looks like some of Viggo's work." Ivy said in awe. She reached out to touch he painting, with a flash of light, she vanished into it.  
  
"Ivy!" Beth shrieked, running up to it, she hit it, and she too disappeared.  
  
"This can't be good." Olla stated.  
  
"What else can we do but follow them?" Kammie asked.  
  
"True."   
  
"What's coming for us isn't where we belong. As they said, women don't belong in battles."  
  
"You're right." Olla nodded.  
  
"Hang on one sec." Kammie ran out of the castle, and up to Legolas. " I'm leaving now. I won't be seeing you again." She whispered.  
  
"What, were are you..." She put her finger tips on his lips.  
  
"Let me finish. Thank-you so much for everything. You've helped me through a lot." She gave him a quick hug, then ran back to the painting. Her and Olla turned toward it, and were taken through it. 


	13. A New Beginning

Olla and Kammie landed in an attic apartment. All around it, were painting, beautifully done, the two looked around, and spotted Ivy and Beth.  
  
"Guys, we should get out of her." Ivy stated.   
  
"What? We can't go back!" Beth replied, "Now what?"  
  
"I meant that we should get out of the apartment."  
  
"Good idea." Kammie quickly followed Ivy, the other two decided it was best to stick together. The girls got out of the apartment, and onto the New York street.   
  
"This is insane." Olla commented, "First, we were at the movies, then Middle Earth, now New York. Are we still in a movie?"  
  
"Duh!" Ivy figured that it had been obvious, "Hello!?! A Perfect Murder?!"  
  
"Oh, right." Olla replied. The four girls walked in silence while gazing at the city. It was completely different from the last place they had been, not to mention home.  
  
"So," Kammie started, "Where should we head? I mean, we've got to get into the plot of the movie before anything else happens."  
  
"Yeah. Um...." Olla looked around, "Emily's office is supposed to be one subway away from David's, and that's where we just were, so, why don't we go there." She pointed over toward a subway station.  
  
"Why not?" Beth sighed. The girls paid their way on, and eventually, found there way to Emily's office, from there, they headed straight to Steven and Emily's apartment building.  
  
It was the night that Steven was going through how David was to attack and kill Emily, just as the two men reached the landing in the stairway, was when Ivy fell. The four girls were one landing above them, and Ivy had tripped over a cane lying on the last stair. With a slight shriek, she fell. On the way down, her left arm was dragged across the sharp edge of the heater, cutting it deeply.   
  
"Oh my God." Steven exclaimed, hurrying up to her as she landed, "Miss, are you alright." Ivy sat up, rubbing her head.  
  
"I should be fine." She replied politely.  
  
"Your arm's torn up." David pointed out.  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"It doesn't look that way!" Kammie called from the top of the stairs. The men looked up the stairs, Steven then helped the girl up.  
  
"I live just up the stairs, come in, I can give you some bandage."  
  
"Thanks." Ivy replied, then started up the stairs again, avoiding the cane.  
  
"Steven." The older, gray-haired man, reached out his hand. Bet placed hers forward, shaking it.  
  
"Beth." She gestured to her friends, "Olla, Kammie, and Ivy."  
  
"I'm David." The younger fellow nodded. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"You too." They replied, then followed Steven into the expensive looking apartment. 


End file.
